


Scar

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [108]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie thinks while Glenn takes a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar

Every time he made a small noise she looked down and brushed his hair from his cheek. The hair was getting a little long. Maggie sighed, she hated cutting hair and the last time she tried giving Glenn a trim the others teased him about it for days. He had been brave and didn’t seem to care though. Still, she hoped someone with some skill was available in Alexandria.

He was sleeping better, which was a blessing after the past weeks of nightmares, but she still worried too. He always slept best when they had the chance to spend extra time together like this; she was reading while he napped with his head in her lap. When he started having trouble she touched him and he quieted again. It was worth the slightly uncomfortable position she was in, and she sometimes appreciated how much parents sacrificed for their children to be comfortable in situations like this, but she was also glad not to have to find out what that was like.

They had already lost too much, and had seen far too much for her to want to bring another life into this messed up world. When the condoms ran out she found birth control pills in pharmacies, checking their dates and using the ones she had been taking before her prescription had run out. When they got to Alexandria she had noticed the lack of small children and babies and asked one of the female residents about it. Thankfully they had been able to have medical check-ups before Rick had channeled his dead friend, Shane, and killed the doctor.

She hadn’t been sure of taking such a permanent solution until she had spoken to Glenn, but he was in her corner and thought that it was for the best. He didn’t want to risk her life with child-birth, and he didn’t want to leave her alone to raise a child if something happened on one of his runs. After what happened with Noah he was even more sure that going through with the laparoscopic procedure was the right decision, for both of them. Her recovery was overnight and there was barely any scar.

Maggie glanced down and soothed his brow again. When he told her that he was going to do something similar, just to be doubly sure that they would be safe she knew that she had always been right about him. There was no one else that loved her more, or that would ever be loved more by her. Her daddy would be proud of them for taking responsibility for their lives and doing the best thing for their future.

She glanced at her book again, skimming the pages more than reading them. It was about community building, from the literal construction to the bonds of empathy formed between members. It was a little boring, but she promised Deanna that she would look at it as part of her training and work. If she were lucky Glenn would wake up soon and they would find something far more enjoyable to do together.


End file.
